Georgia's Bisharp
Georgia's Bisharp first appeared as a Pawniard in BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! battling Ash's Snivy for the second round of the Club Battle Tournament. During the battle Pawniard was revealed to be female because Snivy's Attract didn't affect her. It seems that she is an extremely powerful Pokémon with strong moves who proves to be useful to Georgia in difficult situations. Summary In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, Georgia used her in the quarter-finals to battle Ash's Snivy. It cut up Snivy's Leaf Storm with Metal Claw, then used the same move to land a blow on Snivy. When Ash's female Snivy's attract fails, it dodges an Iron Head from Pawniard, causing a rock to get stuck on its sharp head. It then gets pulverized by a barrage of Vine Whips, but eventually uses Snivy's Leaf Blade to get free, and then it tries to wrap it up with the 1 hit K.O. Guillotine. Snivy dodges and retaliates by wrapping Pawniard up with Vine Whip. Pawniard uses the vines to swing Snivy around, and the episode ends with Snivy injured and Pawniard about to win with Guillotine. In the next episode, Snivy quickly turns the tables by using Leaf Blade to hit Pawniard and miraculously taking no damage from the potential winning attack for Georgia. When her arms get stuck in the ground, Metal Claw couldn't save from the Leaf Storm coming her way. Pawniard couldn't take the damage and fainted. Though Ash advanced to the Semi-Finals, Georgia blamed her loss on the terrain which caused Pawniard's arms to get stuck, being the sore loser she is. Georgia also says it's not a real loss because she lost to a Grass type, not a Dragon-type. It reappeared in Searching for the Clubultimate! as a Bisharp where it battled Gail's Druddigon. Since it was a dragon type, Georgia wanted to crush it, which was exactly what she did. Bisharp blocked Dragon Claw, before evading Dragon Tail with a series of swift backflips, showing Georgia's skill. She then struck back hard with Metal Sound, followed by knocking it out with a powerful Iron Head, advancing her trainer to the second round In the quarter-finals she battled Bianca and Emboar. It easily blocked a quickly ordered Flamethrower from Emboar, but her trainer was enraged that Bianca started to fight before she could even finish her sentence. Emboar uses Hammer Arm but Bisharp blocked it with Guillotine, which dealt a lot of damage. Georgia orders Metal Sound, which does a great job, and then she orders Iron Head, ready to wrap the battle up. Bianca orders Flamethrower, and Emboar lands the attack before Iron Head can land. Bisharp resists the attack for a little while, but is overwhelmed and roasted, eliminating her trainer from the tournament. Georgia still thanked Bisharp for battling so well with an obvious type disadvantage and she didn't care about the loss because Emboar wasn't a dragon type. It appeared in a flashback of Ash's travels Unova in A Unova League Evolution! as a Pawniard, hitting Snivy with Metal Claw, which was Bisharp's (and Georgia's) last appearance to date. During the Clubsplosion, it was known as Georgia's signature Pokémon. Known Moves Episode Appearances As a Pawniard As A Bisharp Gallery DP293.jpg|Pawniard's first appearance BW040,1.png|Georgia about to finish off Ash's Snivy with her Pawniard DP305.jpg|Pawniard cuts Snivy's Leaf Storm Langley Pawniard.png|Pawniard when it was known it was a female DP332.jpg|Pawniard being hit by a rock BW042.png|Pawniard using Metal Claw DP16.jpg|Pawniard being hit by Snivy's Leaf Blade DP23.jpg|Pawniard unable to continue it's battle Georgia's Bisharp.png|Bisharp with her trainer Georgia_Pawniard_Guillotine.png|Using Guillotine as a Pawniard Georgia Pawniard Iron Head.png|Using Iron Head as a Pawniard Komatana Using Guillotine.png|Pawniard Using Guillotine Komatana (Pawniard) Preparing Guillotine.jpg|Pawniard Preparing Guillotine Komatana Stuck.jpg|Pawniard Stuck to a Rock Komatana (Pawniard) Flower Pose.jpg|Pawniard Revealed as Female Trivia *All of Georgia's Pokémon have some sort of an advantage over Dragon-types, in Bisharp's case, it defensively has an advantage, being part Steel. *As a Pawniard, Bisharp is the only unevolved Pokémon Georgia was revealed to have. *Bisharp is the only member of Georgia's team who has no moves super-effective to any of Iris' Pokémon. *There is a running gag with Don George's Tournaments, that Georgia would use Bisharp in the Quarter-Finals, dominate the whole battle, then lose at the last second. Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon